This Love, One Melody
by fuzzydream archive
Summary: Anna sees an unexpected but familiar man playing the piano. Modern AU.


_A/N: This is a belated birthday story for the lovely AnnaMB, who is a great reader, and the theme she chose for this was Modern Anna and Bates, with a piano. Hope everybody enjoys it! Thanks Terrie for editing this super fast as usual, you're the best!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey._

* * *

 _This Love, One Melody_ by _fuzzydream_

* * *

It's quite late - or early, depending on one's point of view - when Anna reaches her locker and takes her apron off that night. Her neck feels stiff and she longs for her bed, but she isn't sure if William has already gone home and she might have to walk home by herself now. It's not a thought she welcomes, but thankfully she lives close enough to the hotel. Still, a ride home is always nice and very welcome.

"Oh, hey, Anna," Ethel says when she arrives in the locker room, probably ready to start her shift. "Rough night?"

"You know how it is when the hotel is full," Anna tells her, putting on her coat over her maid uniform. Ethel looks tired as well. "What about yours?"

"Charlie is sick," she says simply, with a sigh. "Had to take him to the hospital last evening but he seems fine with my mum for today."

"Oh, I hope he'll feel better soon," Anna says honestly. "Nothing serious, though?"

"No, just a flu going around at daycare," Ethel tells her. "I saw William with Mr Bates in the restaurant just now. He asked if you had already gone home."

"William?" Anna freezes up for a moment.

Ethel nods. "Yeah, of course. You should hurry if you want that ride home."

Anna nods, and leaves before the conversation can continue. She doesn't want people thinking anything of her and Mr Bates, not now, anyway. But Ethel is clueless, and hopefully she'll remain that way for some time. Buttoning up her coat as she walks, the lobby is quite empty due to the early hour. The reception desk is empty; Phyllis is probably taking a break now. Her practical shoes take her to the main restaurant, and the only sound she hears are those of her footsteps. The glass doors reveal nothing but an empty restaurant, all cleaned up and ready for a new day. She opens the door carefully, and music fills her ears. A familiar melody is being played on the piano. But when she looks, she doesn't see William.

She sees Mr Bates.

Or John, as she has been instructed to call him. She isn't sure if she should say anything; he hasn't seen her, as focused on the piano as he is, and she's uncertain if anything should be said now. They've only been on a few dates, really. Hardly something that makes a committed relationship, and they've been careful about keeping it all very private. Not that romance between co-workers aren't allowed; Phyllis and Mr Molesley have been dating for a few months and no one bats an eye at them. It is a little different between her and Mr Bates, though; he is one of the managers, and she's simply a maid. But in the end, it doesn't really matter.

She lingers in the doorway for a little longer, and just when she makes up her mind that she should head home, his eye catches her, and the melody stops. A soft smile crosses his features and she takes a few steps forward.

"I didn't know you played," she comments.

He smiles, and she walks closer to the piano, in the center of the room.

"One of my hidden talents," he says teasingly, and her heart skips a beat. He looks casual without his suit, wearing only his shirt and tie, and she likes it. "I was in the army band once."

Anna arches her eyebrows. "That's impressive. Chopin?"

This time, he's the one who is surprised. "Indeed. Do you play?"

Anna makes a face. "Not really. I'm afraid I never had much talent for it. But my dad did."

"Come here. You must still know something," he insists, and she can't really say no to him.

She leaves her bag on a table and smiles when he moves so she can sit beside him. Anna lets out a chuckle; she really doesn't remember much nowadays. They exchange a look and he gives her an encouraging smile. When she touches a key, it reminds her of her dad - not an unpleasant memory at all, nostalgic if anything. She spent many mornings as a young child pretending she could play the piano.

"Play something you know and I'll join in," John says, and Anna bites her bottom lip.

She can't really remember a proper song just like that, so she chooses a very simple melody, hoping she won't seem very ignorant or silly. John laughs when she starts playing, and the cheery music and the sound of his laughter make her feel very happy. She can't help but laugh with him, and she isn't too embarrassed when he indeed joins in and they play it together. She can't remember ever playing a duet of Happy Birthday To You with anyone before.

"I'm sorry," she says when they stop, shaking her head. "I really don't know much besides this."

John is still laughing. "It's great. My best duet so far," he says teasingly. They are sitting very close together. "I've never met a maid who could play anything before."

"One of my hidden talents," she jokes, repeating his phrase from moments before. They share a smile, and he kisses her cheek softly, lingering just a moment longer than necessary. She blushes. "We're at work, you know."

"I do, but we've both finished our shifts. This isn't a secret," he tells her, "even if no one knows yet."

"Yes, but it's... Private," Anna says. "I wouldn't want people seeing the wrong side of this."

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "What wrong side?"

Anna rolls her eyes. "You know. You're the new manager. I'm a maid. I'm trying for that management position."

"And you'll get that, without a doubt. And not because of me," he says with a smile. "Besides... We have some privacy here. Don't you think?"

Anna looks around the darkened room. The doors are still closed, and the restaurant only opens in the late morning. She doubts they'll be disturbed. His eyes are hopeful when she looks back at him, and it's a rather endearing sight. She can't resist kissing his lips this time around, just lightly. They've shared quite a few kisses by now, and she's confident enough to start them. It doesn't take long for the quick pecks to turn into deeper kisses, and she isn't sure who exactly did that. Her hand caresses his shoulders and his face, and she feels his palms on her waist and then lower...

When a loud knock interrupts them.

They part instantly, and they both turn to see William looking very much embarrassed to see them like that. Anna blushes profusely, and so does John.

"Sorry to interrupt," William mumbles. "I'm just, ah, I'm going home, Anna. So if you want a ride-"

"Yeah," she stands up. "And that's okay, William, we were just... We haven't seen each other in a while."

She hears John's chuckle before anything, and sends him a pointed look. She knows it's a lame excuse for their behaviour, but she doubts Mr Crawley would mind had he been the one to catch them. Before Anna can walk, however, John catches her hand.

"I can take you home later if you'd like," he offers.

"Yeah?" her heart skips a beat. A lot of public displays of affection in such little time. She turns to William. "I'll stay a little longer, William, but thanks. Really."

"See you guys tomorrow," William nods and smiles, still a little embarrassed as he leaves.

Anna looks pointedly at Mr Bates, who simply shrugs.

"Your car's been giving you trouble again?" he asks as she sits beside him once more.

"Wouldn't start last night. I know I should just buy another," she sighs. The car used to be driven by her father, a few years ago. It's not very old, but old enough that it causes enough problems. "And now William knows."

"I thought we were keeping this private, not secret," he teases her, and she tries her best not to smile, but it's impossible to do so. He starts playing another melody on the piano, and she watches with interest. "So your dad played the piano."

Anna nods, smiling. "He did. My sister has a little more talent for it than I do, or at least she used to. I loved Chopin, though. I found it romantic."

John nods. "It rather is," he agrees. His finger work swiftly against the keys. She's mesmerised. It's a familiar, slow tune. "I wasn't kidding, you know. You're getting the promotion, solely because Robert wants you to. He knows how hard you work. You deserve it. You deserve so much more, really."

Anna shakes her head. "I'm just a maid."

"But I can see you being much more than who you are right now. Don't put yourself down," he tells her. "I mean, I'm manager, aren't I? If I can do it, so can you. You'll be better than me."

She laughs; he's much more educated than she is, but she does believe she can do better for her future. Her father's sickness made it nearly impossible for her to complete her education, and she never really went to university afterwards. She has told him the story - she doesn't have any regrets, but she still wants to go back to school. Maybe one day.

"It's a lovely song," she chooses to say instead. It really is a lovely melody; soft, almost sadly so, but slow and romantic. "Do you play often?"

"Every other night, after William leaves," he admits. "I don't own a piano, I'm afraid. My mother does. She taught me."

"You have the fingers for it," Anna finds herself saying, and at his sideways glance at her, she can't help but start laughing. "I mean, you have long fingers and they are perfect for playing... I'm making this more awkward, aren't I?"

"Just a little," he laughs, never stopping his hands. "Do you like this song?"

Anna nods. "It's beautiful. Whose is it?"

"Jobim. A personal favourite," he says. "If you knew the lyrics I'd ask you to sing it."

"Goodness, no. You won't want to hear my singing," Anna quickly says, tapping his leg lightly. Her hand remains there. "You should sing it."

He's quick to shake his head. "Absolutely not."

"Oh, please," she asks, rubbing her hand against his thigh. "John, for me."

She knows he can't resist it when she calls him John, and his helpless look is enough to make her giggle.

"All right, but just a little. You wouldn't be able to resist my seduction if I sang everything," he jokes.

"Maybe this is exactly the opposite," she teases him. He groans. "Go on, then."

He takes a deep breath. "This is where I want to be, here with you so close to me... I can't do much better than that, sorry."

His voice is low, and barely singing, but she loves it, and he's flustered and she sees a crimson shade against the skin of his cheeks, and she can't help but pull his face closer and kiss him. It takes him a moment to adjust to her kiss, and he stops playing immediately. His lips are soft and yielding against hers, and he's pulling her closer soon afterwards. She's half sitting on his lap and his hands are on her back and her hair, undoubtedly making her look unpresentable, but she doesn't care. They gasp for air and he's kissing her neck, his hot breath giving her goosebumps. She moved to straddle him, and when he pulls at her hips she lets out a yelp and supports herself against the piano. The loud keys make her jump, and she feels his laughing against her ear.

"I'm sorry," Anna says, laughing as well. He pulls away to look at her, and he looks so relaxed, so happy to be with her... But she's suddenly very aware of their current location and position.

"No, I'm sorry. I let myself go there," he says, and she shakes her head, kissing him.

"Don't be sorry," she quickly says, running a hand through his hair. It's incredibly soft. "I just meant that... Maybe we should continue this somewhere else."

John arches his eyebrows, just slightly. Before he can say anything, however, she's standing up.

"And yes, I'm sure," she kisses him again. "Take me home."

It doesn't take him a second to follow her.

* * *

Anna wakes to the sound of the kettle and the midday sunlight peaking through the curtains of her bedroom. She opens her eyes slowly, blinking, and finds her bed terribly empty. She sits up, alarmed, and gathers the sheets around her. John wouldn't leave. Not after the last few hours they spent together. Shaking her head, she pulled a nightgown from her closet - simple enough to not suggest much, but short and lacy enough to look terribly good on her. She doesn't bother putting any slippers on - it looks like a rather warm day.

She walks down the stairs and into the living room, only to see John carrying two mugs. He's only wearing his boxer shorts and nothing else. He smiles sheepishly at her and she falls in love a little bit more with him.

"I took the liberty of making us some tea," he says, and she crosses the living room to greet him with a kiss.

"Thank you," she says, accepting the mug he's offering her and taking a sip of tea. He added some sugar just for her, and she loves it. "Even though it's nearly noon, technically it's late night for us."

He laughs. "Damn night shifts. I'll have to try and change my hours when you are promoted. Otherwise we'll barely see each other," he lets out a deep breath, then looks nervously at her. "That is, if you want us to see each other."

Anna smiles. She doesn't want to let him go, after this morning. "I do want that. Very much so."

John pulls her close, kissing her temple, and she realises that standing barefoot in the middle of her living room with him is something she wants to do forever.

"That's your dad's piano?" he asks after a moment, eyeing the modest piano in the corner of the room, much smaller than the one at the hotel.

Anna nods, walking towards it, but not without lacing her fingers with his so he can follow. "Hasn't been used in some time. You could play something for me one of these days."

She leans against the piano, leaving her mug on the shelf just above it. John does the same, and he moves to stand in front of her.

"One of these days?"

"Yeah. Not today," she insists. His hands move from her waist to the hem of her nightgown. "I'd rather have some silence today."

But when she's sitting against the keys and he's standing between her legs, minutes later, silence is a very vague notion.

Her soul never stops singing after that day.

* * *

 _* The song John plays and sings is Corcovado, or Quiet Nights of Quiet Stars, by Tom Jobim. My favorite version is the one by Joao Gilberto (my Brazilian culture is showing here, but it's lovely). The title is also taken from the lyrics (from the Portuguese version). It's one of my favorite Bossa Nova songs and it's absolutely beautiful on the piano. You should check it out. :)_


End file.
